


Le Magdala

by ChaChaValentine



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Elves, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Kings & Queens
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Le monde de Gaiya est au bord de l'Apocalypse. Un être ancien et malfaisant s'est réveillé de sa léthargie millénaire et menace l'Equilibre du monde. Theodora, jeune princesse du Magdala, est la seule qui peut sauver la planète de la Mort. Accompganée de ses amis, parviendra -t- elle à stopper  le mal et à rétablir la paix ?





	Le Magdala

_Brulez, brûlez, flammes d’Esthieros_

_Et consumez tout sur votre passage._

_Engendrez la Mort et le Chaos_

_Dévorez nos âmes perdues._

_Brûlez, brûlez, flammes d’Esthieros_

_Et faites-nous savoir, à nous pauvres sages,_

_Que nul n’est plus fort que la calamité Nelkio_

_Et que par sa lame nos crânes soient fendus._

_Brûlez, brûlez, flammes d’Esthieros,_

_Que votre punition soit un carnage,_

_Que les rues de la ville soient jonchées par nos os_

_Et que par notre arrogance nous soyons déchus._

Les flammes s’élevaient dans le ciel étoilé et les cris des elfes déchiraient le calme de la nuit. Tout n’était que chaos et horreur. Lorenlied, autrefois capitale du Royaume des Elfes, était entrain de s’éteindre. Les tours aux toits dorés s’étaient transformées en brasiers géants, dont les immenses bras atteignaient désormais les chênes millénaires sur lesquels la sublime cité avait été bâtie des éons auparavant par les Premiers Elfes. Au milieu des cris des blessés et des cadavres jonchant les rues de la ville, une jeune elfe sylvaine se cachait. Elle avait perdu son compagnon durant l’attaque de Lorenlied. Ses yeux perçants guettaient le moindre mouvement anormal dans son champ de vision. Elle savait au fond de son cœur et de son âme que son ami était toujours en vie. Elle se demandait comment une telle catastrophe avait-elle pu se produire. Le dédain et l’arrogance des peuples elfiques avaient précipité l’ensemble du royaume à sa chute. La jeune fille aux oreilles pointues et au regard d’acier n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Un choc violent sur son crâne la fit s’évanouir.


End file.
